


Build a tree house

by Johnlock_221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Ballet Dancer Sherlock, Big Brother Mycroft, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, John Plays Rugby, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Rugby Captain John, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_221b/pseuds/Johnlock_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are best friends for a long time and they will let nothing change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build a tree house

"John, wake up son. It's the first day back" 

It was John's first day back to school. He was in year two now and was excited for the new changes he would have at school. 

"ok, da" John awoke slowly with butterflies in his tummy, not sure of what the day will bring. 

"I've set out your uniform and if you're a big enough boy now you can put it on all by yourself. You have a bath and get ready and I'll see you in a little bit" John's farther said, and gave John's cheek a little squeeze and walked away. 

 

Eventually John finished in the bath and managed to get his uniform on correctly. He managed to tie his own shoe laces, that he has only just learnt how to do. After he was completely ready he went to the kitchen to eat his cereal, and before he knew it he was in the car on the way to school. 

"I'll be waiting right here after school, don't be nervous and have fun, son"John's father said as John hesitantly stepped out of the car. 

"I will da. Bye" and with that John went on towards the school entrance. 

 

John already knew where his classroom was, as he had seen it before term time was up last year. He walked into the classroom which was already half full with twelve nervous looking students. 

John made his way to stand next to the row of students and as the class filled up John realised that he didn't know anyone in here. He started to panic and question himself,wondering if he had got the right classroom, if this really was his class. 

As the teacher Mrs Hudson started to call out names of students who would be sitting together for the year, John was anxious. He didn't want to sit with someone who he didn't like the look of. 

"John Watson, you will be sat with... Sherlock. Holmes." John looked up to see who this person was. When he found the person he saw that he was a short boy with curly black hair. He saw no harm, so slowly walked towards their desk at the back corner of the room.

When he sat down the boy didn't speak. "I'm John" he said trying to inflict some sort of conversation to seem confident. 

"I know... Sherlock" the other boy stuck a small hand out infront of John, awaiting him to shake it. They shook hands and resumed to silence. 

The most part of that class consisted of silence from the whole class, but John and Sherlock spoke constantly. Mostly it was small talk, but John didn't mind, he knew that he had made a friend and was happy to hear the other boy talking about himself. 

Once the school day had finished John stood waiting for Sherlock to finish packing his school bag up. They walked out of the school together, and just before they parted their ways John spoke "you can come to my house some time if you like so we can play together"  

"thank you John" Sherlock said and walked off. 

 

Later that night at the dinner table John couldn't stop talking about his new friend. "da, he is great and really fun and will you let him come and play here?" 

"of course he can son and I am glad you are happy" 

 

Three days later it was the weekend. Within the week sherlocks mother and John's father had discussed the arrangements of the weekend, whilst waiting outside of school for the children, and now it was the weekend and John and Sherlock were having a sleepover. 

John took Sherlock to his room and showed him all of the things that excited John. They spent all evening talking and playing games and Watching films. Come night time they both got into their pyjamas and settled into John's bed. They both lay their wondering weather they should talk or just sleep. Eventually they chose the latter. 


End file.
